


The First Ghost

by orphan_account



Series: Happiness Would Come [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Genderswap, It's kind of expected though, Minor Character Death, if you've seen the series that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is Tiana knows it was Jamey. She is as certain of this information as certain as she is of her mother's hatred for Yolanda Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm happy with this one or not. Previous fic was supposed to include Carly's murder so I tried to write about it here but the muse decided that wasn't happening. Oh well.
> 
> Still not beta-ed nor brit-picked. Pointers would be appreciated.
> 
> [LJ](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/12185.html)

The thing is Tiana knows it was Jamey. She is as certain of this information as certain as she is of her mother's hatred for Yolanda Moriarty. It has nothing to do with a love for Edmund as her father has led himself to believe. No, it has everything to with power and status. 

Edmund Moriarty had been a powerful man in life and all his contacts outside of their corner of the world (the one where her mother still insists that her daughter will marry a pure-blood like a Pendragon or a le Fay) fell at Yolanda's feet. They might not have offered condolences to the pitiful widow at the funeral but now they were throwing themselves at her once they heard she was taking up her old job at the Department of Mysteries. Her previous work although secret was still respected in many circles and any mention of future work had many powerful witches and wizards, grovelling for her attention.

It didn't matter if she wasn't a pure-blood (this especially didn't have any reasonable consequences after the war). She was a woman of talents and she was going places as father had mentioned to his colleagues when her mother wasn't within earshot. The only one thing that made it difficult for women like Tiana's mother to accept Yolanda was her personality (some called her a lost relative of the Lovegoods). The woman was quiet, rarely spoke unless it was to answer a question directed her way or if she heard a disrespectful comment. Nonetheless Yolanda was intelligent and cunning, traits which had clearly been passed down onto her daughter.

That doesn't explain how Tiana knows Jamey did it though. She can reason that perhaps it's because Jamey had Carly over for tea a few days ago but that doesn't tell her or the authorities much for that matter. Carly died nearly a week after that particularly odd social visit. 

Inexplicable causes, no magic was involved, no leads except for perhaps the lingering suspicion on a muggle boy that had taken to following her whenever she shopped in London. However this was a dead end—the muggle boy couldn't be identified. He was a stray, some homeless child wandering after the rich in hopes of pickpocketing like many others in the city.

Tiana had seen him once when she bumped into Carly by accident. Small with dark eyes and wearing hole-ridden clothing that were probably the cause of the sickly look upon his pale face. Tiana could barely remember the rest of his face. He hadn't been memorable and her chance meeting (a fleeting moment of shock and mutual disgust before they each hurried on their way) with Carly wasn't something she looked upon with relish.

No leads meant a closed case. A closed case meant a funeral which Tiana's invited to. She doesn't want to go but Jamey is going so she has to as well. Even when she sees Jamey standing before the open casket, there aren't any hints that it's Jamey's fault. There isn't anything logically telling her that Jamey is the cause behind Carly's death but Tiana knows. Jamey did this. She put Carly there. 

The knowledge should make her afraid and should cause her to refuse the other girl's presence but come September first Sebastiana still arranges transportation for them to ride to Kings Cross together where they find a compartment for themselves as they make their way to Hogwarts for their second year.


End file.
